Until the music ends
by love rain song
Summary: FANFIC DE CHISE Y SHUJI UBICADO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE FUGAN   ADVERTENCIA : CONTENIDO SEXUAL  LEVE PERO AHI QUE DECIRLO


**UNTIL THE MUSIC ENDS**

_**Saishū Heiki Kanojo**_ (最終兵器彼女, ''_**Saishū Heiki Kanojo''**_**?**) no me pertenece (desafortunadamente)

Este fic lo escribí una noche de estrellas fugaces para la comunidad fandom_insano

Espero sea de su agrado y si quieren y pueden me dejen un comentario

FANFIC DE CHISE Y SHUJI UBICADO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE FUGAN

ADVERTENCIA : CONTENIDO SEXUAL (LEVE PERO AHI QUE DECIRLO )

_**Y las sombras quedaran atrás **_

Shuji POV´S

Llegamos a este pueblo con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, ahora tú eres mi esposa, bueno mi falsa esposa y no me he atrevido a mirarte desde que salimos del restaurante de ramen

-perdóname por no haberte consultado lo del trabajo Shuji

-no me molesta

En todo el camino no dejaste de pedir disculpas, pero yo tenía serios problemas y dos posibles soluciones

Llegar a un departamento y tratar de convencerte para que fueras mía

Llegar a un departamento y tratar de convencerte para que fueras mía y comportarme como un preadolescente emocionado y arruinar el momento ,para que al final de tanta emoción terminara dormido , haciendo el ridículo delante de ti

-¿shuji ? ¿Sucede algo malo ?

Ahí estábamos los dos en medio de la calle , donde no había personas jóvenes , en tu cara la preocupación y en mi mente un montón de malos pensamientos obstruyéndole el paso a la decencia

Me había prometido a mi mismo que si nos fugábamos serias para comenzar todo desde cero , donde tú fueras mi novia y yo tu novio y nada más , sin guerras , sin excusas y sin miedo ¿y mírame ahora chise ? ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarte …

De repente mis ojos ubicaron un sitio al lado de un farol que titilaba constantemente , había un letrero que decía

ANTE EL FINAL INMINENTE

¿QUÉ TAL UN PLATO DE SOPA CALIENTE?

SI DESEAS ALGO MÁS

TAMBIEN TENEMOS AMBIENTE

No me importo que acabara de cenar , quería una excusa para llegar tarde a nuestra "casa" , así que tome tu mano y nos dirigí a ese sitio

Las luces de aquel lugar eran azules , pero la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas y todas las mesas tenían una vela encendida , supongo que eso es lo que las chicas entienden por "lugar romántico"

Un señor nos observo al entrar y sin decirnos nada abrió las sillas para que nos sentáramos y coloco delante de nosotros un plato con onigiris , después se alejo guiñándome un ojo

-¿querías comer shu ?

No sabía que decirte así que me llene la boca de comida

-me gusta este lugar , me gusta estar aquí…. Contigo

Era un desconsiderado , tu diciéndome esto y yo …. Sin decirte nada ….

Tu cara se veía tan linda , eso fue lo primero que me gusto de ti , tu rostro sonrojado y avergonzado

Después entristeciste , dejaste de verme y supe que había fallado de nuevo por no saber qué hacer , di un golpe en la mesa y te asuste ¡maldita sea lo único que sé hacer es herirte!

En ese momento escuche una canción provenir de un rincón que parecía un escenario , una guitarra y después la voz de un hombre

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am home again**_

Me levante

-¿quieres bailar ?

Ambos nos sorprendimos , tal vez porque este seria nuestro primer baile o por la diferencia de estaturas

-si

Tome tu mano de nuevo , te mire , decidí abrazarte y moverme despacio

-podría pisarte , tal vez no deberíamos….

-estaré bien, nunca me han pisado

-porque con quienes has bailado saben cómo moverse

-no he bailado con nadie

-¿soy la primera ?

-si y la ultima

-lo siento

-quiero que seas la ultima …..Yo…

-¿yo?

-tu serás la ultima no quiero a nadie mas

-Pero yo… soy un arma … y…

-eres mi novia

**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am whole again.  
**

-eso no cambia las cosas

-lo cambia todo , tu eres lo único que me importa chise

Sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

-shu… ji

-venimos a este lugar para ser felices

-lo sé y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado

-entonces … solo somos dos novios que se fugaron

-no es tan simple

-lo será, solo somos dos personas bailando

-¿y lo demás?

-¿Qué es más importante que tu y yo ?

**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am young again.**

**-el resto del mundo **

**-no quiero un mundo donde tú no estés **

**En ese momento todo fue perfecto , el lugar , la luz , la música , nuestros cuerpos bailaban juntos como si la estatura fuera la misma de ambos cuerpos , mi mano en tu cintura , tu cabeza en mi pecho **

**-cuando eso suceda tu vivirás **

**-no quiero **

**-daré lo mejor de mí para que eso ocurra  
**

-moriré a tu lado

-vivirás y de alguna manera estaré presente .. En ti

-¡no lo hare ¡no sin ti! ¡Cuando ese momento llegue moriré a tu lado!

-no quiero… no quiero que mueras

-tendré la muerte más feliz de todas , moriré feliz

¿-te has resignado a morir ?

-no , la espero , la esperaremos juntos

-cuando era pequeña me hablaron del fin del mundo pero nadie me dijo que no sucedería y creo que por mi edad pensé que no debía preocuparme por eso … pero solo soy un arma …

-te equivocas , tienes mucho de qué preocuparte ?

-¿de qué ?

-de tu nuevo trabajo y de que tu novio quiere hacerte el amor

**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am fun again.**

-Shuji …

El calor se te subió a la cabeza yo te acerque más a mi

-yo quiero Chise , yo quiero estar contigo

Lo dije sin titubeos y sin censura , me arrepentí quería huir de ahí pero las palabras pesaban y no quería romper con aquel momento

-¿no te importa mi cuerpo ?

-tu cuerpo … me está enloqueciendo

-¿te sigue gustando solo mi cara shuji?

-me gusta todo Chise , tus ojos , tu sonrisa , tus piernas , tu pecho , todo

-¿lo dices en serio? O solo quieres pasar la noche conmigo ?

-no solo las noches, también las mañanas y las tardes

Pude sentir como temblabas , sujete tu cintura con fuerza y mis labios buscaron los tuyos , sentí como si no estuviéramos en ese lugar , como si nos estuviésemos besando por primera vez en nuestro mirador , como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido

**However far away,  
I will always love you.**

-shu , promete que vivirás

-si tu lo haces

-sabes que no es posible

-entonces moriremos y estaremos juntos

-no podría ….

-¿es que no quieres estar a mi lado Chise ?

-si quiero, es imposible y lo sabes, no sé por qué no lo has entendido

-¿acaso a mi novia se le esfumo el optimismo ? por eso estamos aquí , teniendo nuestro primer baile

Me miraste con tristeza sin dejar de bailar

Yo sonreí y te murmure

-por eso …estoy tratando de llevarte a la cama esta noche

-¿eres feliz conmigo ?

-muy feliz

-a veces no lo parece

**-**pero lo soy

Quizás nunca lo dije pero el que me hayas pedido ser tu novio me dio felicidad

**However long I stay,  
I will always love you.**

-eso quiere decir ¿que no te arrepientes de ser mi novio ?

-no me arrepiento es mas pídeme de nuevo que sea tu novio

-pero si ya eres mi esposo

-perfecto , así puedo tenerte a mi merced Chise

-shu , ahí personas aquí

Te bese lentamente mientras sentía como tu rostro enrojecía y como tus manos acariciaban mi cabello, de pronto percibí que llorabas y me detuve

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz ¿?

-lo soy, soy tan feliz por estar contigo que no quisiera que esto terminara

**Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you; I will always love you.**

Pero todo terminaría, continentes, países, la tierra y nosotros esa era la realidad, no había un sitio para comenzar, había un sitio para terminar, para despedirse y aunque mi necedad no se resigne, el inicio ya estaba demasiado lejos y a punto de culminar

-así que… ¿esto es bailar?

-si

-es agradable

-lo es

-debimos hacerlo antes

-podemos hacerlo de ahora en adelante

-¿normalmente se habla mientras se baila ?

-supongo que puedes hacer algo mas

**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am free again**

-¿Cómo qué?

Sn pensarlo dos veces me refugie en su cuello, lo bese y disfrute cada momento y cada suspiro que ella emitía, de todos los sonidos que escuche en mi vida su voz en aquel momento me pareció lo más hermoso que escuche

Subí a su oído

-te amo Chise

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-¿Por qué ahora? Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes cuando no sabía que moriría, cuando no tena sangre en mis manos y cuando teníamos el mañana ¿Cómo puedes amarme ahora?

**Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am clean again.**

-ahora es todo lo que necesito saber para amarte

-solo lo dices …

-porque así lo siento, te dije que algún día estaría enamorado y lo estoy, te ano así se nos acabe el mundo mañana te amare igual y si quiero tenerte en la cama pero esa no es la única razón para decírtelo, te amo no sé exactamente desde cuándo pero lo hago y quiero que lo sepas

-yo también te amo y hare lo que sea para protegerte , lo que sea

-pero…. No …. No por favor

-shh… no hables, tu Corazón esta intranquilo, quedémonos así

Pasos cortos lentos y torpes dábamos por aquella improvisada pista de baile, sin querer terminar de bailar , tratando de aparentar que en cierta forma aquello no era una despedida , tal vez lo fue , no se puede pretender que no existe la guerra o la muerte masiva de otros seres humanos .

**However far away,  
I will always love you**

sin embargo en ese lugar con música tranquila solo estaba el dueño del lugar, el cantante , la música y dos inconscientes personas enamoradas eso era lo que importaba ahora ,ese era mi presente alejarnos de todo aunque fuese imposible así podríamos amarnos y las sombras quedarían atrás

-deberíamos irnos Chise

-no quiero

Dijiste aferrándote a mí como una niña pequeña que es obligada a asistir al colegio

-es tarde

-quiero quedarme aquí hasta que la música termine

**However long I stay,  
I will always love you**

Suspire resignado dejándome llevar, quizás por esta noche ese sería el final…. Estaba equivocado

Al salir nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos juntos , pero al decirle buenas noches se veía tan hermosa que no pude resistirme…. La amaba , la amo y la amare cada noche mientras estemos aquí y si se puede un poco mas después de que muera la amare , con música o sin ella .

**Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you; I will always love you.**


End file.
